


spamano!!!

by icoele



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Other, dont question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoele/pseuds/icoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spamano gay wow~~!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	spamano!!!

"Romano looked deep into spains deep carribian sea green eyes and said fuck you I didnt pee the bed" spaion cryed "I SORRY ROMA-KUN PLS FORGIVE ME" then they went in2 the bedroom. when they came out there waz feathers everywhare. not frum the pillows tho. they had been feeding theyre chickens

the chickens were throwing the biggest rave known to man

mano and spain had to go quiet da chicks down

the chickens were all like 'hell naw uR NOT THE BOSS OF ME DAD' : spain and romano slowly look at each other and whisper "dad?" da daddies cryed bc their children had forgetten them in da incident 'hOW COULD U DO THIS TO US DAD HOW COULD U' they yelled still partying their fluffy chicken butts offf ITS BED TIME da homos said angrilly the head honcho of the chicken rave party lowered his sunglasses and stared at his fathers

'i came out to have a good time and i'm honestly feelin so attacked rn' "no hablar ingles" toni said n left the room all the chickens turned to romano  and began glowing mano had a fear of chicken tho many chicken mean many fear glowing chickens were the worst tho

 it only meant one thing

 they were

 tURNING INTO SUPER SAIYANS

 'SPAIN COME QUICK' spain didn no wat was gonin on tho so he wuz picking tomattotos in da gardfen 'THEIR POWER LEVEL IS OVER 9000' spain sang a song 2 himself bc hes cool and hes a good singer

 n he couldnt here his bf crai for help the chickens now powered up slowly approached romano

 with their spiky yellow hair

 and green eyes mano screaming and cry

and then suddenly

 the leader of the saiyan chickens

 grabbed a stereo

 pressed a button

 talk dirty to me began playing

 man o sweat

 this was his jam

 HOW THEY KNOW HIS JAM

 they're his sons

 they know all

one of the lady chickens

waved mano over

'talk dirty to me'

 and began making saxophone noises

 aggressively

too aggressive

 bc they no longer felt threatened by the angry man child before them

 he was too busy breaking it down with that one lady chicken

but the lady chicken wuz not real

bc the chickens were all his suns

n they shine brite

like  sun or like diamons

it was actually the rare animal Germany!!!!!!11! in a chicken costume!!!!

if mano learned the lady chicken's true identity he would never live the moment down

Germany had to be very careful

as the realization dawned on mano the skype opening sound nyoomed thru his head an he cry many tears

suddenly he realis e

'oh my god'

'hermanay look like gay flamingo'

'bright like diamons'

but then!!! italy bust in

 an like

 "MY BF NO"

 BROTHER NO

ONIISAN

 NOOOOooOOoooOO

and mano

 MANO WUZ SAD ABOUT

 HIS ONIICAHN LEAVIN

AN RAN IN2 THE GARDEN

HE GASP!!

 AND TEAR

 TEAR GO DOWN HIS FACE

'spAIN HOW COULD U'

 'IS THAT TOMATEO WTF I THOUGHT WE HAD A THING BRUH'

tomateo slowly turned to mano

'bitch i was never with u okay u be trippin'

spain thot of da drugs he on

 and frown

 no drug could make up dis love!!

what they had was fo realz

spain realized this

 asking what was the thing on his crotch

 fin giggle

 HE WAS A NORDICK!!!!!

 Little did thei no spain was still having a affair with tomato while this was happening they couls never no about thiz

the tomato was none other than

 tomateo

 they had hooked up once again

 'babe i thought u were with france' spain asked tomateo

 'shhhh he's nothing to me mi amor'

 'let us frickle frackle in the moon light'

 and so they did

 BUT

 MANO WUZ SAD ABOUT

 HIS ONIICAHN LEAVIN

AN RAN IN2 THE GARDEN

HE GASP!!

 AND TEAR

 TEAR GO DOWN HIS FACE

 'spAIN HOW COULD U'

 'IS THAT TOMATEO WTF I THOUGHT WE HAD A THING BRUH'

 IM SORRY I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENE D

 tomateo slowly turned to mano

 'bitch i was never with u okay u be trippin'

 fuck this im just gonna copy pasta it later lmao

 spain thot of da drugs he on

 and frown

 no drug could make up dis love!!

 what they had was fo realz

 spain realized this

 and opened his mouth to talk

 but mano wasn't havin any of this

 "WhAT ABOUT THE CHICKELDREN?!?!!!" Mano sad

spain got sad look in eyes

 "u be a window now" "u mean a widow" "no ur a window"

 mano scream in angry sadness

 "BUT I LOVE U no homo"

 the man on the moon cry as he watch the sad showdown

'U kno what span'

 I can't

 spain say what

 he confused

 'I hav been havin a afair w/ china but I cut it off to be w u'

 TOMATEO LOVE MAXLEMORE

 spain gasp!!

 ' im going bac to him'

 HE CRY

 "china is not kawaii though!!!!"

 kawaii wuz v important

 bc instead of blood, the countries had kawaii juice!!

 the kawaii juice is rainbow color n sparkly

 but tomateo an maxlemore not have the kawaii juice either

 MAXLEMORE IS FAKE JESUS!!!

JESUS IS KAWAII SO HE MUST HAVE KAWAII JUICE!!!

 BUT MAXLEMORE NOT HAV THE KAWAII JUICE!!

 HE HAD THE KOWAI JUICE!! HE SCARY!!

 THE HOMOS SCream!!!

 they hold onto each other so they dont ge ttaken away by anticrust!!

 n mano accidental touch spain's nono!

 such gayyyyy!!!!11!!

 tomateo gasp n a tear slid down his bishounen face

 one of the chickens ran outside to see what the drama was aboot

'would u sHUT THE FRICK UP I'M TRYIN TO WATCH MY SOAPS'

 the drama was aboot!! tomateo was rly mateo!! spanish canada!!!!

 he yelled, holding up several bars of soap

 the cleanness terrify mateo

 he cry

 one of them slipped from his feathery grasp

 another chicken nearby

 whispered

 don't drop the soap

 they were dragged off by a real lady chicken

 spanish canada was afraid no1 see him because he still canada!!

 they did the do behind the plants

 canada take the egg and make breakyfast!!

 he eat on pancake!

 wITH SYRUP!!!!!!!!!!!!1

spamanos cry for their grandchildren

An nt jist any syrup

Strawberry syrupe

aND

TOMATO SYRUP!!!!

OH no mano cry

MATEO STOLE OUR TOMATOESS!

HE SMUSH THEM TO MAKE SYROOP

spain pet his bfs hare

i liek ur rabbit' he say

'ty ' mano said blushily

his blush look liek

A tomayo

Thot the span

So he sad

'Ur so qt bf ur blush look like a tomatoe'

mano blush more

NUH UH!!

he cry

'No mano it kawaii'

mano cheer up

he was on the kawaii meter now!!

his kawaii juice was MUTANT

he afraid he not accepted !!

He was

thE KAWAI

but span like his kawaii!!!

he cry tear of joi

he happy now!!

spain will u merry me christmas mano say

mano looked him in the eyes

an said

ho ho ho

spain was hapi

hell yeah i will bruh

mano happy spain say yes

but wha twould the kids think!!!

secretly nethy bujnn y spyed on them and reported back to mr krabs!!! mr krabs/netherland angry they spend so much money on wedding

They ask the englan wat 2 do bc they were scarred

everythin at the wedding was found in the dolla store

nethy hapy now

and goodwill

he be the priest

i'm gonna get murried mano said with tears in his lil eyes

imma be the prettiest waifu eva

spain pick out pretty dress for him with help from sassy poland

homos help each other cause theyre jolly n gay!!!

spain got jelly tho

he wanted a pretty princess dress

prettier than manos

he wanted a fairy god mother

to grant his wishu!

Thn

The america showed up in a dress amd wwand!!

'I will gramt ur wish bc im the hero!!!"

spain got doki!

he had yume'd for this moment!!!

"I WANT A PRETTY OHIME DRESS!!!" Spain say

'Ok!' He smled and poofed a driss on him

mano saw spain's driss

and was like

'hell naw ur dress can't be prettier than mine'

'i da waifu not u'

the homos had a battle of the dressings!!

mano send out ranch!!

but spain like hony mustard!!!

It was very effective!!

dis battle lasted for 5 days

dressin was everywhere

THEY MISSED THE WEDIN!!

nethy came up to them

avoidin the dressin

he cry because they wasted the monies

then he got mad

bc they wasted the dressin he was gonna use for the salads

saladkun no!!! he cry

salad be naked

it sad

salad kun sad and blush

salad kun tried to cover up itself

but it was impossible

mano stared at salad kun

bc he was p damn hungry from the epic battle

spain eye widen

'mano u can't'

'it naked'

No domt hurt salad kun!! Said a voice

it have tomato mano growl

It was table kun!!

TABLEKUN WAS REAL HERO!!

NOT MAERIAC!!

TABLE KUN BATTLE CRIED

AN PUT ON WAR PAINT

'aight who wants an ass whoopin first'

HE WAS THE PHEONIX!!!

cAW CAW

mano raise hand

he want it over with

Table kun jump at the mano

And became the mano!

They had bexome one!!

fuuuusION HAAAA

they were the

ultimate lifeform

kIRBY

with a stomp of a dark pink foot

the earth stood still

spain looked at the new lifeform

and swooned

'oh mano senpai'

'u an table kun look muy caliente together'

'thank' mano/tablekun said

spain not know under cloth mano dick became table lEG!!!!

the frickle frackle would be v uncomfortable

but he not know

the leg wasn't very nice

it was mean >:C

spain could get the splinters in his butt

butt splinters made doctor kirklondon confuse

he thought spain shoved toothpicks up his bum

he was like

'bruh u don't put these here??'

“i need to get food out tho" spain wood sai. haha get it wood!!

they replan wedding

nethy saved everythin from the first wedding

nothing would be wasted here he thought

Just as the ceremony began to be done

Russhia bursted in in a monster truck!!

he sang song this is the best!!!

He had com for tablekun

he crushing like monster truck!!!

spain cry

mano and tablekun were on!!!

was russia gon take tablekun away from him!!!??

Nethy was taken over by anger!!

All had been wasted!

His very worst nitemare!!!

super saiyan nethy time!!

 the chickens were NOTHING compared to...

SUPER SAVIN (get it !!! joke)

russia cry

truck cry

He flip the truck!!

truck sob!! truck want friend but truck not speak

Russia ran awy cryin back to the baldicks

he not like them since they bald dicks but they his best friends

Nethy restored the party and all was well!!

To be continue!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so many tears were cried during this


End file.
